An Innocent Valentine's Day Date
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and Eject play a prank on the Protectobots, but when they find out, Katie's afraid her brothers are upset with her. Can the Protectobots prove otherwise? Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**An Innocent Valentine's Day Date**

"So let me get this straight," said a voice with a Scottish accent. "You want to play a prank on your brothers because you and Eject want to see if they will get overprotective of you if you go on date, Katie?"

"Right," she said, grinning up at Skids.

Rachel giggled as she sat in Blaster's holoform lap. "They can get overprotective of her sometimes," she said. "But not like the last time they did."

Optimus and Elita smiled at each other. "Reminds me of when you and I snuck out for a date when we were younger," the rose-colored femme said.

"Ah, I remember," he said before looking at Eject. "Now Eject, I expect you to respect my daughter and treat her right on your 'date'."

The cassette knew that Optimus was mostly teasing, but was serious too. "Absolutely, sir," he said with respect.

"Daddy," Katie playfully groaned. "It's not like we're going to kiss."

Ironhide and Chromia laughed heartily and Rachel giggled. "You better not, young lady," Optimus said, playing along, making both Katie and Rachel giggle harder.

"But won't the Protectobots know it's a prank?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"Not if I change my holoform," Eject said, demonstrating for them.

Steeljaw tilted his head to the side before going up to his brother and pointing to the bowtie and shaking his head. "No bowtie? Okay," Eject said, adjusting that part of his holoform.

Ramhorn snorted. "Less hairgel," he said.

Rachel giggled. "Try darker hair," she suggested.

Rewind nodded before looking thoughtful. "Polo shirt, bolo tie, and slacks," he said.

Eject quickly made the changes and his holoform stood tall with black hair and blue eyes with tanned skin and wore a light blue polo shirt with a turqouise bolo tie, black slacks and black dress shoes. "Perfect," Blaster said in approval.

Skyfire smiled. "That'll definitely make the Protectobots become overprotective," he said.

Katie giggled, ready to pull the prank.

* * *

_The next morning..._

The sisters were in their room getting dressed for the day. Rachel had already pulled on her favorite pink t-shrit, blue jeans, and purple sneakers while Katie put on a red dress that had white hearts all over it, white tights with red and pink hearts all over them, and red sparkly flats. "Sis, can you help me do my pigtails?" The honey-haired girl asked.

"Sure," the blonde-haired girl said with a smile.

Moments later, Katie's hair was in pigtail braids with red bows at the ends. "You look very pretty, sis," Rachel said happily.

"Thanks, sis," Katie said happily before they headed out and both headed for the rec room. Optimus saw them coming in and winked at them, which meant that Blaster had already left with the cassettes for the restaurant where the 'date' would take place. The sisters giggled happily, catching the attentions of the Protectobots, Skyfire, Skids, Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita.

"Well, look at my little girl all dressed up," the rose-colored femme said with a smile.

"Aye, pretty as a flower," Skids said with a nod.

"What's the special occasion, Katie?" Ironhide asked, winking at the girls, who giggled again.

"I'm going on a date," she said with a big smile.

The Protectobots had been drinking their Energon when they heard that and the effect was instantaneous. Streetwise and Groove both choked on their Energon while Blades, First Aid, and Hot Spot did perfect spit takes, their faces looked very shocked.

Pretending not to notice, Skyfire smiled at Katie. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"There's a nice restaurant in town that my date is taking me to," the honey-haired girl said. "Oh, that reminds me, I need a ride there."

Elita nodded. "Skyfire, would you be a dear and take Katie to the restaurant?" She asked before looking at Optimus. "Katie's not the only one with a date."

"That's true," Chromia said as she looked at Ironhide, who grinned.

Rachel giggled and hugged her sister. "Have fun, sis," she said.

"Thanks, sis," Katie said with a giggle before gasping. "Oh! I don't have a gift for him."

Her sister smiled and held out a small heart-shaped box that had chocolates in them and the honey-haired girl smiled. "Thanks, sis," she said. "Can't show up and have nothing for my date."

"That's true," Skids said with a smile. "You have fun, lass."

"Thanks, everyone!" Katie said happily before Skyfire picked her up to take her to the restaurant. "See you all later! Love you!"

The Protectobots had recovered from their surprise and looked at each other before nodding and Hot Spot cleared his throat. "Protectobots, we have patrol today," he said. "We best get going."

"Right," Blades said in agreement.

As the five headed out, Rachel just managed to not laugh aloud until they were out of earshot, then she burst into giggles. "Yup. Totally overprotective," she said.

Ironhide and Chromia took their leave too for their date, as did Optimus and Elita. Rachel looked up at Skids and grinned. "Skids, may I have a story, please?" She asked.

"Of course, lass," he said, picking her up and setting her in his lap before beginning a story of a time during the Golden Age of Cybertron.

* * *

_At the restaurant..._

Skyfire held Katie's hand as they went into the restaurant and he smiled at seeing Eject at a table nearby. "There's Eject," he whispered to Katie, kissing her forehead in affection. "Have fun."

"Okay," she said, giving him a cute kiss on the cheek before going up to the hostess and giving her name. The lady smiled and showed Katie to the table where Eject was and the cassette smiled, looking very handsome. He stood up as they approached.

"Katie," he said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"But of course," she said, curtseying to him before taking her seat and he sat down too, presenting her with a white carnation. "Why, thank you," she said, giggling and giving him his gift.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

_Nearby..._

"I don't like this!" Blades whispered, gritting his teeth and peering through his binoculars as he and his brothers hid behind some bushes and trees as they spied on Katie.

"Me neither!" Groove growled, hanging upside down on the tree as he peered through his binoculars.

Hot Spot just glared through his binoculars as he watched his baby sister giggling at the boy making funny faces, which made the blue firetruck's optics start getting all fired up as he started growling like a tiger.

"Should we interfere?" Streetwise asked.

First Aid, though feeling like an angry caged panther, shook his head. "Only if that boy tries something," he said.

What they didn't know was that Skyfire, Blaster, and the other cassettes were nearby and the five were trying so hard not to laugh at the Protectobots acting like goofy spies. "They're going nuts," Rewind said with a giggle.

Blaster chuckled. "We better keep an eye on them," he said.

"Oh, we will," Skyfire said, also chuckling.

* * *

Katie giggled as she enjoyed her grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. "Yummy," she said.

"Yes," Eject said. "Are you having fun, Katie?

"Yes," she said, giggling as she nuzzled her nose against his, making him smile as he returned the nuzzle. The Protectobots barely held themselves back as they saw this, but stayed hidden as they watched their baby sister and the boy she was with head out of the restaurant and walk down the sidewalk a bit. "Thank you for taking me out on our date," the honey-haired girl said to him.

"It was my pleasure to do so," he said, smiling at her.

Groove didn't realize he was slipping from his perch until he fell on top of Blades and Hot Spot. "Ow, you big goof!" Blades said loud enough for Katie and Eject to hear and they turned to see the Protectobots coming out of the bushes and they didn't look too happy.

"Uh-oh," the girl said, looking worried. "Maybe we should tell them it's you."

"That might be best," Eject agreed.

Blaster, feeling fear through the guardian-charge bond he had with the blue cassette, stood up. Skyfire did the same as they both and the other three cassettes walked over to where the Protectobots were now surrounding the two young ones. "Hey, guys, chill," Blaster said to them. "It's Eject."

All five Protectobots stood stock still. "What?" Blades asked in shock.

Eject made the holoform disappear to show it was indeed him. "Guys, it was just a joke," he said, looking a bit worried now.

Katie bit her lip, looking worried herself. "Bubbas, it's okay," she said.

Hot Spot took a deep breath before letting it out. "Protectobots, back to the _ARK," _he said calmly and they headed off.

The honey-haired girl's head bowed in sadness. "I...I think they're mad at me," she said sadly.

"Oh, I doubt they are, Katie," Blaster said gently.

"Just give them some time to cool off and everything will be fine," Skyfire said softly.

They returned to base and Rachel was worried when she heard what happened. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she said softly. "I mean, yeah, we wanted to play a funny prank, but...,"

"It doesn't seem really funny now," Katie said, feeling nervous. "Did you see them?"

The blonde-haired girl shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said.

Katie hugged Eject. "I'm sorry, Eject," she said sadly.

"Hey," he said, hugging her back. "It's okay. And we had fun, right?"

She nodded before smiling. "Thank you for the flower," she said, holding it up.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

* * *

That evening, Rachel and Katie were in their shared room and were deep in thought. "What can I do?" The honey-haired girl asked.

A knock came at their door and they looked up to see Skids standing there. "Bedtime, lasses," he said gently. "Optimus and Elita will be in shortly."

"Thanks, Skids," Rachel said.

"Any word?" Katie asked.

The Scottish-accented Autobot sadly shook his head. "I think your brothers are just nursing a bit of a wounded pride," he said. "They probably feel silly that they were so worried over nothing."

"That doesn't really make me feel better," the honey-haired girl said.

Her sister sighed sadly before her eye caught something and she went over to her bookshelf, pulling out a box that had cute Valentine's Day cards. She and her sister had plenty left over from when they gave some to their classmates and Rachel now grinned. "Katie, what about these?" She asked.

Looking over at her sister, Katie's eyes widened before she grinned. "Great idea, sis!" She said happily, quickly looking through the Valentines and finding the perfect one and finding four duplicates of it so that she had one for every Protectobot. "Okay, better work fast."

In no time at all, she had the Valentines ready and saw Blaster come into the room and he smiled. "Your brothers wanted me to tell you they said goodnight," he said. "They'll see you in the morning."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well, they came back and went into the training room for a while, so they're a bit worn out," the music-loving Autobot said. "So they're all sleeping."

Katie looked at the cards in her hands. "Blaster, can you help me, please?" She asked him.

"Of course," he said, seeing the Valentine's Day cards in her hands and he smiled. "Let me guess. The Protectobots."

She nodded and it wasn't long before she had delivered the cards to her brothers, watching them sleeping before smiling at them. "Love you, big bubbas," she said softly, quietly heading out. By then, it was time for bed and she climbed into bed as did her sister and both fell sound asleep.

The night passed fast and it was soon dawn and Katie felt the sun hit her eyes, making her wake up and she opened her eyes before looking around in surprise.

The five Protectobots were cuddle piled around her and Hot Spot smiled as he saw her wake up. "There's those beautiful eyes," he said, gently booping Katie on the nose.

First Aid smiled. "Did you sleep well, Katie?" He asked.

She nodded, looking at them curiously before seeing Groove smile. "Katie, did you think we were upset with you about the prank?" He asked gently.

She was about to say 'no', but Streetwise gave her a look. "We felt your fear through the bond, sweetspark," he said.

The honey-haired girl sighed and looked down before feeling a hand gently tilt her chin up and she saw it was Blades and he smiled. "Katie, we're not mad," he said.

"After you and Eject revealed it was just a prank, we felt a bit silly that we had gone a bit overboard, but we weren't mad at you, sweetspark," Hot Spot said before they each held up their Valentine's Day cards. "And we love you too, kiddo."

"And to prove that," First Aid said.

The five Protectobots combined into Defensor, who smiled and turned on his holoform, wiggling fingers reaching for the young girl, who realized what he had in mind and giggled before trying to escape, but she got trapped in the blankets and Defensor caught her, tickling her stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed to her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed, squirming around. "DEEHEEHEEHEEHEEFENSOR! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope, not until this little cutie says she'll remember that we love her," the combiner cooed to her, now lifting up her pajama shirt just a little to reveal her stomach and he blew a big raspberry right onto her belly button, making the honey-haired girl squeal with giggles.

Rachel woke up at hearing that and giggled as she saw her sister getting tickled by Defensor and she got up. "Don't worry, Katie. I'll save you!" She said, jumping into action and latching onto the combiner's leg, but he just leaned down and caught her in his arms before grabbing Katie too and tickling both girls, making them laugh heartily and they squealed as he blew raspberries into their necks.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who are the sweetest girls?" He cooed to them.

The girls giggled again before Defensor let them up, smiling at them. Katie grinned and hugged him and Rachel did the same. "Love you, big bubbas," the honey-haired girl said, giving him a cute kiss on the cheek.

"We love you too, Katie," he said, kissing her forehead in affection before doing the same to Rachel. "And you too, Rachel."

"Love you, cousins," the blonde-haired girl said, seeing the Protectobots as cousins.

Blaster, Optimus, Elita, Skids, Skyfire, Ironhide, Chromia, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Eject, and Rewind all smiled as they heard the exchange, knowing all was well, thanks to the bond between Katie and her brothers, the Protectobots.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
